When a user device, such as a computer or smart phone, initially accesses a website (or domain), the website may present a “landing page” that identifies various content (e.g., other webpages, multimedia content, programs, services, etc.) that can be accessed through the website. A service network may provide the user device with access to the website and the associated content. In certain instances, the service network may provide special handling of certain content from the website. In one example, the service network may transmit certain data to the user device using a specialized path that provides certain performance attributes (e.g., certain levels of bandwidth, delay, jitter, packet losses, etc.). In another example, the service network may transmit certain data to the user device using a different protocol, priority (e.g., quality of service value) and/or access fees. For instance, user access to wireless communication networks and data services typically involves some form of payment made to the network provider, but in some instances, a third party (e.g., a content provider) may sponsor a user's data consumption in order to entice user engagement. Access to sponsored data may involve data exchanges between the content provider and the service network that has not yet occurred when the landing page is accessed by the user device. Thus, the landing page may not receive special handling within the service network.